A liquid crystal display has color cast from various viewing angles. Generally, a pixel includes three sub-pixels—R, G, and B. The pixel brightness will be proper viewed from the front side. The pixel brightness will be weaker viewed from the lateral side. The difference exists between the viewing from the front side and the lateral side. The conventional adjustment of a display is based on the brightness of the front side view. The effect is thereby optimal viewed from the front. Correspondingly, the color cast will appear in the lateral view, and the quality will be degraded.